


Monsters aren't always what they seems

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: You lived in a station, which become a nightmare in a blink of eyes. Now, with the help of the marines, you need to escape it, run away from the monster that kills everyone. But what if the monsters were closer to you than you thought? What if the said killer was not as terrible as everyone thought?





	Monsters aren't always what they seems

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I was that much inspired and wrote as much as this fic. This fic was supposed to be beta readed, but things happened and it is not. However my beta reader said that I could just post it and they would do it later. So this fic might by uptaded to something new some days. Please, beware with any typos/mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Two names were inspired by characters in a video games, another was inspired by a super hero. Find which ones and you win... a kiss from the xeno?!

Running as fast as you could, out of breath, you jumped in the nearest air duct access you found. You hoped they wouldn’t find you here. You heard them running by. Your heart was beating so fast, you heard it in your ears and saw it through your chest. You wondered how it haven’t burst out of you since a long time. The voices echoed in the air duct as you crawled deeper in, until you heard nothing but your own breathing. You hated those guys. Since the station have been, what everyone thought, abandoned by the Company, it was a game of survival. In which, you realized too late that you chose the wrong side. When the Company sent Marines to “help” the few civilians left behind after the decommission, everything became clear to most. If you joined their side, you will live. If not, well, you better not interfere in their mission.  
What you learned not long after you made your choice was the true nature of their intention. The Company heard that a creature was on board the station and wanted to retrieve it, at any cost. Of course, it had to be the same creature from the rumors you heard days before the big guys showed up. A deadly killer who would wipe out the entire place, if no one stopped it. And there was the catch; no one ever saw the creature. Or if they did, they all died.

At first, you thought that joining the new team, you ironically called them The Saviors, was the best option, that you will indeed live and be free from this place. That was three months ago. When they were still civilians, the one who refused help, alive. By now, there was most certainly only your small group always alive. If not, the others would probably die from many causes; starvation, madness or the creature.  
To make it short and simple; a creature showed up in the station not long after it was decommissioned with civilians still on board, ‘good’ guys showed up to ‘save’ everyone, turn out everyone is almost dead and you’re still stuck on this hell hole!

If it was only this. Some of those marines were actually good guys, as in they never tried to hurt you. Unlike the three men you were running away from right now. Leader of this small pack (and the one who started all that harassment) Jenkins, not a marine but a science officer. Then there was his good friend the android, Yoan, and lastly a civilian who made the same choice as you, Martin. When you were around the others Saviors, they acted like, more or less, normal human being. But if you ever had the bad luck to found yourself alone, you were done for. Pretty much like right now. How to resume your relationship with them? Well, men haven’t seen women in days… That give the pictures of what sadly happened more than you wanted.

You finally had calmed your breath when you turned the corner of air duct, seeing an exit not far. You carefully made your way. Your hand was in reach of the door, but you froze death. They were just behind. You could hear them chat. You turned on yourself and crawled back deeper in the air duct. You had no intention to stay here and wait for them to find you. Instead of touching the warm metal, your hand pressed on something harder and in a spike shape alike. Whatever it was, it slipped from your touch pretty fast and you heard a snarl. You backed up and instantly regretted your next move. In the complete dark, you turned on your flashlight. Your mind screamed to get out, but your body was too tense to make a single move. All you could do was stare in death itself as it snarled at you. Your mouth opened, no sound came out. The creature in front of you hissed before trying to get away. In its sudden movement, you noticed the injury on its shoulder. For a moment, you regained your voice.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” No, you weren’t supposed to say this. You were supposed to run for your life and try to stay alive, not walk into the lion's den! Time stopped for a moment, you both stared at each others, in silent. You slowly reached the welding gloves you had on your belt to protect your hands. The creature didn’t moved as it watched you carefully approached your fingers to the injury. When your fingers pressed its skin, you had a better view of it. The piece of melt bullet was still stuck somewhere between the flesh in the muscle.You could remove it, but you had to be quick. Your gloves were melting too! Whatever blood that thing had, it wasn’t safe at all. 

As soon you slightly gripped the bullet, the creature hissed opening its mouth and a small jaw snapped at you. Not close enough to rip off your face, but enough to make you jump back. You put your hands in the air. “S-sorry!” You stammered. You weren’t actually sure if it could understand you, at least it moved back to its previous position. “T-this must hurt you right?” It didn’t answered, nor hissed. Just small move of the head. “I can help, but it will hurt more, just for a moment.” You attempted a second time as it didn’t try to stop you. Under your damaged gloves, you felt the texture the skin and the almost burn sensation. You grabbed the small object between your index and thumbs. With just one layer of fabric left before the acid could reach your skin, it was easier to achieve this, but so much more dangerous. You pull it and the creature hissed loudly, snapping you with its small set of teeth. It left a mark on your cheek. If it was only this, you would be glad, but in the moment, you jumped back. Your back knocking on the exit door and you found yourself on the ground, your eyes meeting with the three men you were escaping earlier. For a second, your mind thought about the creature in the air duct. Will it follow you? Will it come out and kill all of you? You stared at the dark tunnel in front of you, ignoring the ones behind you. 

You allowed a sigh of relief as soon as you saw the door closing. However, it was for a mere moment of peace. Jenkins’s hand grabbed your shoulder, turned you around to face him. “Here you are (Y/L/N)!” He smiled. This horrible smile you wish you could punch. “Playing hide and seek is for childrens and with a big monster around, you should stay with us.”

“Say the scientist who should stay in lab and what if I don’t want to stay with you?” You snapped back removing yourself from his grip. There was those moments were you weren’t scared to talk back, to show a bit of courage. Even if most of the time, the small amount of courage you had gathered vanished when Yoan and Martin came on both side. You were circled by them with no escape. Except for the air duct behind you, but they would follow you. Thankfully, chance was on your side as marine came, out of nowhere, to make contact with all of you.

“Hey, don’t stay here. Parker want all of use back to Sector 24, he needs to talk about something important.”

The marine escorted you back to the only safe place. Well the only place untouched by the alien. For now. Whatever the big boss of the Saviors had to say, you were happy that it saved your ass.

****

The Saviors was by now a small group of twelve persons. Which consisted of three scientist, including the android, seven marines and two civilians. This is why Parker explained his concern you weren’t exactly surprised. Of course the major had to prove his point to Jenkins, the senior science officer. 

“Listen, I don’t care about your little scientist experiment.” Parker growled back. They have been arguing since a couple of minutes. “When we first came here it was to both help the civilians and retrieve this creature. Look at us now. I had more men and women three months ago. All dead. So I say, we leave this place, blow up this entire hell before this monster can do anymore damage to anyone.”

“Major, may I remind you that you and your men were not the one who were original tasked to lead this mission.” Yoan intervened. You swear that if Parker could kill him with bare hands, he would. Sit in your corner, you had try to ignore the conversation, but it become more and more heated. “The scientist are the ones who have all the power here, so to speak in the lack of better words.”

“You and your men were only here to protect and help us. Civilians were only secondary.” Jenkins added. Ouch, that was harsh.

“I don’t think you understand the situation here.” Parker’s jaws clenched. “I don’t care about your damn experiment, we’ll get your damn thing if of course it could stop kill my marines. But from all the civilians we saved, we only have those two lefts, because sir right here told me to take them as support. Most of them have never touched a weapon and even less faced a threat like this one before. What did you expected? All of them to come back home without a scratch?”

“This are the order of the Company. We are all expendable in this crusade to find this beast.” Yoan explained.

This was the last straw. Safe in your spot, you watched Parker jumped on the android, who barely make sweat to neutralize the major. You knew androids were stronger, you struggled many times to remove yourself from his grip, but it always surprised you. Other marines stepped to help their chief, but Chambers, the last scientist and only women with you, intervened. “Enough!” She said separating the two men. “Stop acting like animals! All you will accomplish is to get all of us killed.”

The android and the major glared at each others, ready to jump at each other throat again. After this incident the four of them went to talk in a room nearby. You decided that it would be time for you to head to bed. but first, a shower was in order. All that running and crawling, you could feel the dirty on you. At least the shower were the only not commun place with the men and you had your own sleeping area. Not that it help you much, as Yoan seemed to always hack the security you placed on your door… But at least, you had your alone moment.  
You turned the water the time you were undressing to get something warm. You came across the mirror and saw your reflection. You looked more like a mess with sweaty hair unbrushed and the small cut on your cheek. Under the adrenaline, you had completely forgot about it. Your fingers brushed over it, wipe off the dry blood. It was at that moment that everything hit you back. The alien didn’t try to kill you. Why? On the contrary, you have been able to touch it, without losing a limb. Wasn’t it supposed to kill everyone, was it? Letting the water run of you, your mind wondered again and again about this moment. Despite being a monster, it didn’t hurt you. It did nothing. You knew it had killed many on this station, you didn’t believe everyone but a good part. Yet, when you faced it, yes you almost shit your pants, but all the sudden it was like you hadn’t been yourself. As if you were on autopilot of kindness. Pretty much like your first thought was ‘it only kill people because people try to kill it.’ Drying off, you slipped in clean clothes and let yourself fall on the bed. However, you barely slept that night. Always dreaming of the alien. It refused to leave your mind.

****

You woke up the next morning in cold sweat as you realize that the alien wasn’t about to kill for you real. Throwing the bedsheets away, you got up taking the biggest deep breath you took in a while to calm down. It was just a dream, you had no reason to panic. Sure that you were calm enough, you headed to the commun room to take something to eat. Because everyone was dying faster than the ration the Company gave to the Saviors, the past three months haven’t been that terrible. Yet, you didn’t thought you all could survive another month. The place was not so crowded and you found a sit next to Chambers. She greeted with a smile, her mouth full and offered your favorite drink.

“No one came last night?” She asked in a whisper. 

“No. I got a decent night, despite a few nightmares.” You admitted.

“I did say it’s good. I tried to keep all of them occupied for the night.” Chambers was the only person to whom you talked about your problem. She tried direct confrontation when you confessed, but the three men denied the whole thing. And of course with no evidences, it was even harder to prove your says. Yet, she was kind enough to believe you and help you the most she could. Such as keeping them busy at work. You wondered why she never been harassed and it was certainly thank to the fact she was married to one of the marine who joined the crew, and was always alive.  
Later this morning, Parker came to everyone with a new plan, new directives that have been talked overnight. He gave two more weeks to capture the beast and find civilians, after this delay… it will be a free for all. Yoan said that they could always told the Company about this act of treason, but as Parker replied, with the cockiest smile you ever see on his face, communications were down since a long time and beyond repair and anyway what the Company would say? Kill everyone? That was already the plan.

“What civilians you expect to save anyway?” Martin chimed in. “There’s only me and (Y/L/N) left.”

“For now, I suspect that there’s probably more people in the blackout area.” Parker explained, pointing the dark spot in the map. This area have been out of power since the arrival of the marines. There were apparently no sign of life, but no one ever went to confirm. “I’ll send a small search party there, while another will keep looking your fucking alien.” 

This wasn’t such a bad idea as everyone could have a win-win situation. You were rather glad to be part of the team that will be looking for civilians. You wouldn’t stay here with Jenkins or be stuck in the other group with Yoan and Martin. 

You weren’t exactly good with a gun, but giving first aids was one of your strength. Maybe that’s why you helped the alien back then… An instinctive reaction to someone wounded. Whatever it was, you had to put this aside and focus on your task. The blackout zone was a dangerous place. Because flashlights relied on batteries, you couldn’t let it on all the time. So eighty percent of the time, you walked blind. Some wires sparking gave a brief moment of light and that was it. The atmosphere was tense. One of the marines even started to make small jokes to ease the tension.  
A loud thud made you stop. You listened carefully at your surrounding. In the dark, your ears was all you could rely on to know if the danger was coming or not. You all heard another thud, like someone who crawling in the air duct system. Then few seconds of silence followed by a scream. Or two. You recognized both. One was human, so there were still people alive, the other was a shriek. Just like the creature. The silence came back. Your group carefully made its way to the location of the scream.  
On the arrival there, all that was left was the fresh body of lady. Her face completely ripped off. “The small jaw.” You thought as you could see through her head. Her torso was completely open, ribs out of her chest. She had been impaled. A few weeks ago, a vision like this would have made you threw up all your breakfast, though now you were use to see dead bodies. Some times in such state. You still felt bad for the poor lady. As you examined the surrounding in any signs of the alien coming back, one of the marine contact the major, confirming that there was civilians still alive. Your flashlight on, you scanned the ceiling. Nothing. You turned on your heel to join back the team and keep moving forward. 

One of the marines pointed behind you. “Look out!” He shouted. You barely had the time to look over your shoulder to notice the 8 feet tall creature. This time your body reacted as it should. You ran, but the marine were ready to open fire. In a desperate need to live, you jumped on the side, taking refuge in your favorite spot of this hell, the air duct. You heard the guns fire and the shriek. In panic, you crawled far away from the situation. The farther you were, the better it was, right? You stayed in the air duct until everything went silent. Knees under your chin, your back against the wall, heavy breath, you listened. Maybe at some point you will get your cue to get out. You heard voices from the marines, which was good because this meant the alien haven’t killed them yet. Then your heard them call your name. It was your cue! Still half paralyzed by fear, you slowly moved from your position to joined them.

A clawed hand followed by a big allonged dome head stopped you. It was the alien again. It was going to kill you for right this time? No. It just stared at you, emitting a noise you never heard before. Well, not from a creature like this. It was some sort of purr. You didn’t dare to make a move, maybe it haven’t seen you. It made a gesture like it was sniff the air. It approached its head closer to you, so close you felt his skin against yours. Actually, it was rubbing his head. You tried your best to not cry, but fear was running in every veins of your body. You let it do whatever it wanted. One of its hand closer around your thigh. You quivered under the touch; you knew this feeling way too much. You remained still, because this time fighting back could really end with your death instead of small bruises. However, there was something in this gesture that was different. Its head rested on your shoulder, then moved to rest what could be its forehead on your chest. His other hand grabbed your other thigh, closing his sharp claws around it. Its tail wrapped around your waist, just enough to have a strong grip and let you breath. All you could was move your arms. The alien stayed like this, against you, doing nothing more but to hold you. Despite the awkward position, you began to relax. It seemed to have no intention to kill you; it would have done it a long time ago if it was the case. Its left hand slowly dropped closer to your inner thighs, ran back up to your breast.  
You should be terrified, you should try to push it back and escape, yet you stayed. Its hand squeezed your breast, taking you completely off guard. You let out a whimper, jerking back. The alien stopped his own movement and lifted its head. Despite the lack of eyes, you swore it was looking at you.

“I have bad experience in this since a while.” You whispered to apologize. Although, you wondered why you had to apologize? Maybe because you didn’t hated what it was doing right now. In fact, you kind of liked it. What was wrong with you? This thing was clearly a monster and you enjoyed its company? You surprised yourself. You knew what it had done, all the people it killed, god even that lady only a few minutes ago! Except, you began to think that it was doing this to people it saw like threat. When you helped it back then, it probably realized you weren’t. However, this didn’t explained its current behavior. But did you really wanted to put more thought in this? Which you found yourself incapable of as it lifted your legs. It placed them on its shoulders, putting in a less comfortable position than before. The sound of a rip caught your attention. Its claws had gone through the fabric of your pants. It looked like a big cat clawed them. The alien didn’t looked pleased with this. It pressed its head against your covered folds, putting a slight pressure that sent shiver down your spine. A long clawed finger found it way there and it ripped the fabric. You were amazed to see the alien acting like this, as if it knew exactly what to do. Its finger pulled your panties a side, allowing the cold air to touch the warm of your core. It made a small snarl, its jaw opened. The alien’s drool dripped all over you. Its inner jaw pressed against you. You tensed up a little remembering what those were capable to do, but relaxed when you felt it fill you slowly. It was like a tongue. You took a sharp breath. It felt so different from all those times Jenkins and co had their way with you. You enjoyed this more, more than you imagined. The inner jaw worked its way in and out of you in a rather good way. You had to bite your lower lip to contain a moan. You could still hear the marines’s voice in the distance always looking for you. The alien ignored them, working on you.  
It was blissful. It may looked like a monster, an abomination, but it was more gentle than those humans. Your fingers digged in the ground, looking for something to grab yourself on. The creature was giving you too much pleasure. Your body hadn’t felt this great in a long time and your climax came faster than you expected. You were on the edge of your orgasm as a thud echoed in the air duct. “Hey (Y/L/N)! Where are you?”

The alien dropped you, rubbed its head against your forehead, hissed in the direction of the voice and ran away. You hit back to reality quickly. You realized in what position they might find you and you reacted faster than light. Back on your four to crawl where the marine was calling you. “I-I’m here!” You replied back. You met each other at the intersection few meters away from where you were previously. Thanks to the darkness, him or any others noticed your ripped pants, even out of the air duct system. Your group headed back to the headquarter in Sector 24 after that.  
While they were looking for you, the marines found more dead bodies. Some were probably days or weeks olds. Five of them were recent. This mean they were still civilians on the station. The other team came back with sadly no creature, because it was occupied with you. You passed this encounter under silence. The least you needed was everyone to ask you question about this, or if you spilled out too much, take you for a traitor or a freak. Anyway, now you thought it would be best to let the grown up talk about military business. Back in the days the station was still in operation, you worked in a small shop, nothing that could prepare you to this kind of situation. Anyway what would you said? You almost died but ran like a coward? Why not. 

You went to your private quarter, your mind still clouded by what just happened with the alien. You were bothered, especially by the fact that it didn’t finished you off. So bothered that the crazy idea of doing the job yourself crossed your mind. You gulped remembering the feeling of its claws on your skin. The inner jaw fucking you… The feeling of being safe. You groaned in frustration. You punched a lock on your door and went back to your bed. Tossing your ripped pants on the side, you took note to find new ones, you spread your legs. They were still covered in dry drool from the creature. It was thick and sticky, much like slime texture. Your core was still wet. You pushed two fingers insides, on your first thrust, more the slimy drool came out. You closed your eyes, forcing your mind to imagine the creature. Everything details of its body, every feelings of its skin against you. The clawed fingers brushing skin. Your other hand went to work on your clit, rubbing it. You thrusted your finger deeper and fast. Damn, you wish it would be the alien doing this! You took deep breath to make sure you wouldn’t let out a moan escape you lips, at least not a loud one. You were close, all you had to do was to keep a clear image of the creature, imagining it fingering you. Your orgasm was on the edge, just a few more thrust and rubbing you will come. It was all you desperately needed. Your mind found what you will be the ultimate image. Your mouth watered at the thought of what the alien’s dick could looks like. “Oh fuck!” You let out between your teeth. You collapsed on your bed, catching your breath. It was the first time in a long time were you came in pure bliss and happiness. You closed your eyes enjoying the moment. Someone knocked at your door, dragging you out of your thought. 

“(Y/L/N), it’s Chambers. Parker wants to talk with all of us.” The scientist voice rose from behind.

“I’m coming! Give me a moment!” You shouted, grabbing a new pair of pants put them on and removing the security on your door. 

In an instant you were out, acting as normal as a person who had done nothing wrong. Everyone was gathered around the table. Even without participating or have present during the meeting, the tension was still high between Parker and Jenkins. The major spoke first. “In the recent discovery of fresh body, we’ll concentrate our effort in getting more civilians out. Capture that fucking thing is now secondary.” 

“This is still against the Company’s order.” Yoan chimed in, but shut his mouth at the deadly look Parker gave him. 

“I don’t care about the damn company. I don’t care if I risk prison for life or lost my damn job, but your beast you so desperately trying to catch have killed more people than any on us marine together.”

“Oh please.” Jenkins groaned rolling his eyes and crossed his arms. “Maybe a third of the station, the two third left probably died of starvation or attacking each others.”

“A third of the station is still a lot of people, you dumbass.” A younger marine added.

“Youth, always thinking they know better than their elders. Well, if our major have such a big heart and because all our attempts to capture the life form failed, I suppose we could go with the Major’s idea and hope to encounter the creature and get it.”

“Yeah, and all gonna die in the process, fuck you.”

“What if it only attack us because we attacked it first?” Everyone turned to you. The sudden attention of eleven people on you made you uncomfortable. At the realization of what you said, your cheeks turned red. The words crossed your lips before your brain had the time to analyze them.

“Excuse me miss?” Parker finally spoke out of shock. “Are you saying this creature had the potential to be friendly and would follow us without a fuss if we make friend with it?”

“No sir! All I’m saying is… maybe we should let it be. Maybe we shouldn’t try to bring back such thing on Earth.” You weren’t exactly wrong.

“Miss (Y/L/N), you are just a simple civilian.” Jenkins turned to you. “I doubt you could know better than scientist what is best for Earth or not.”

This hit you hard and you wouldn’t let him win this easily. “That’s the biggest bullshit I ever heard! I’m a civilian who know and have seen what that creature is capable of. Before even you or the marines showed up. As far as I’m concerned, I’m aware that if this beast reach Earth, humanity is doomed. Don’t you agree with me, Major?”

Parker replied nothing. You suspected that he agreed with you in a sense, but he rather like to say nothing more to not make the situation go worse. “See, your opinion is not required in this discussion. Please go bother someone else.”

He was close from you, close enough for you to punch him the face. In front everyone he couldn’t do anything. But words would suffice for now. “Go fuck yourself.”

He leaned a little closer from you with a smirk and whispered. “Please, help me with that sweetheart.”

Your first clenched, your body tensed up and the punch landed on his jaw. Everyone around jumped in surprise. Jenkins met the floor in a second. Yoan and Chambers helped him get back on his feet. You glared at him before leave the commun room. This man sicken you. From all the people the alien had killed, why it couldn’t be this man? 

You spent the rest of the day in your quarter, not even going out to eat your ration. At least Chambers had been kind enough to bring it to you. She said she will try to keep the men busy again for the night.You thanked her, unsure if she would succeed for a second night in a row. Especially since you made Jenkins pretty pissed off.  
Lay down in your bed, you had trouble falling asleep. Scared that someone came in your room, despite the security and also because you were always thinking about the alien. What it did to you. The way it acted toward you. This remained a mystery why. You rolled in your bed, not finding any positions to sleep.  
At some point you must have because you were awaken by something brushing on your arm. You were paralysed, scared it might be Jenkins. Although, you tensed up even more when you saw the black tail rest on your legs. How did it make it here? The air duct, but how did no one noticed it? The alien curled up against you, spooning you, soft purring sound coming out of its throat. Unsure of what do, you simply took its hand in yours. The fear you had before was turning into thrill. Be so close from the alien in a non-threatening way was so cool. For some reasons, you wished this moment could last forever. The alien beside you was maybe all you needed to sleep. You closed your eyes, slowly returning to a dreamless night. Behind the alien’s sound, human voices tickled your ears. Whispers behind your door. You had an idea of who was coming and instead of thinking about your own safety, all you thought was about your new friend. You sat on your bed, urging it to move back where he came from. “If they find you, they gonna kill you.” You whispered pushing it off the bed. “Please you have to go away.” It seems to understand your concern. It climbed back in the air duct. You returned to your bed, faking be asleep.

“I’ll stay here as look out.” Yoan’s voice became clear as the door opened. The son of bitch hacked your security again. The man who thanked him wasn’t Jenkins though, it was Martin. You listened to his footstep coming closer to your bed. You felt him lay down in your bed, resting his arm on your side.

“You made the boss pretty pissed you know.” He chuckled in your ear. “If I were you, I did be glad he isn’t the one to be here right now.”

“He is not the boss here.” You trembled. You refused that this man could lay another hand on you. Not again. Not after the joy you felt with the alien.

A snarl echoed in the room. “Hey what’s with the weird noise, cutie?” Martin chuckled. You knew that snarl, this only mean that the alien hadn’t left the place. It was still here, probably looking over you.

“Leave me alone, please.”

“Come on, be a good girl like the other time and it will be fast.”

“No, just leave me alone, please!”

“Don’t make this even harder.”

You hit him in the side with your elbow, rolling out the bed fast. But he was used to your small trick. He pinned you on the ground, choking you. “Don’t you dare go anywhere, you little bitch. Stay still, this will be done soon.”

You struggled, tried to kick him off you. Between your tears, you saw it. The tail hanging down, curling up just enough to be in the axe of Martin’s back. The next thing you knew, blood splattered on you, the sharp tip of the tail impaled the man. You screamed and escaped by reflex. The alien dropped from the vent, turning to the man slowly. You crawled to the door before you could see anything. Your gaze met the one of the marines, Martin’s scream resonated in the whole room. Guns at the ready, the marines entered your room. The alien wasn’t there anymore. More thuds echoed in the air system. “It finds our hideout, we have to get out of here!” One marine shouted. 

****

By the time you all made out in the hallways, three others marines had died and by the time you reached the elevator to bring you to safety, two others marines didn’t make it. Parker punched to elevator button. The elevator went up. Parker had another sector in mind that will be back up hideout. You watched the man. He had his serious face, pacing forth and back, probably thinking about what to do. What were his options? You followed the group, holding Chambers in your arms. The poor woman was still in shock after seeing her husband getting killed. Parker found what looked like an old lab, infirmary. It wasn’t much but it would do for now.

“You three.” He said pointing you, Chambers and Yoan. “Stay here. The three of us will go to the communication room. Weyland needs to know in what situation we are. Also, doc. No matter what you say, we are getting the hell out of here.”

“Where is your brave heart, Major? You will leave those civilians to die now?”

“Better than have our asses killed. We have only us, there’s no way you could save all the survivors on the station. Don’t you dare said anything, I’m not in peace with my choice right now, but it’s all I can think of to save us. Maybe the Company could send more marines once I brief them on the true situation.”

On these words, they left, locking the door behind them. You helped Chambers to sit down and try to pull herself together. You weren’t the best at those kind of things, but for everything she had done for you, you had to be there for her. She knew when she married the man the risk it meant. When they both accepted the contract. They all knew damn well what were the risk. But it was a shock to live through it. Worst than anything, even if you prepared your mind to it. Chambers finally fell asleep, you thought the big rush of emotions and running had drained her. You took a sit next to a window, few meters away from her. You gazed at space. It looked so calm outside, so empty of everything. No fear, no pain, no feelings. Just stars shining in the distance in a black abyss. The room was silent, it was deafening. A little scary as you were alone with your thoughts now. Thoughts torturing you. You hated yourself right now, to have fall in love with this creature. You had so much mixed feelings! You had feel safe in your life, but not as safe as when it was around. You couldn’t explain this better. But from any life form possible in this whole universe, it had to be the one who murdered people for fun or not. You didn’t knew why the alien did this. There was certainly another explanation, maybe it was to be sure its species would survive. You weren’t cold in front the death of the marines or Chambers’s husband or innocent civilians, it hurted you. But when it killed Martin, for a second, you felt joy. You felt no regret. Then you began to wonder if you could talk some sense to it. Would it be possible for you to make sure that everyone could make it in one piece? To be honest two peoples could stay behind and die, you wouldn’t mind at all. On the contrary, it would please you. Your eyes focused to your reflection. You still had blood all over your face and suit, maybe you should fix that. You went to the nearest restroom to splash your face, clean the dried blood. Once this was done, you looked at Chambers who was always asleep. You weren’t sure if it was good idea to sleep while Yoan was around, but you could barely keep your eyes opened. Taking a cover, you took a place next to your friend. If anything happened she would wake up too.

When you woke next morning, the atmosphere was tense. Chambers was still in her corner, silent, eyes looking dead. The other two scientists were working on something you didn’t even bother to know. You sat to the desk Parker had put in the middle of the room. “So what did you found or transmitted?” You asked.

“Communication system are completely destroyed. Back when I told the android they were beyond repairs, it was a bluff.” Parker said with irony. “If I knew it was real… But in our bad luck, we are still lucky. Kind of. Richardson here found an old shuttle. It could save us, but it need some repairs. None of us had a good experience in mechanic, so the repairs might take longer than we want.”

“How long?”

“A week or two.” Richardson admitted. “The problem is to gather component we need. To make it faster, a small team should always be working on the shuttle, while another team is looking for pieces.”

“Something tells me that the two scientists won’t be much help.”

“Exactly. They refused to help us. They only care about that fucking monster. So I said we let them do. Me and Richardson work on the shuttle, you and Chambers, if she ever felt better, get what we need. You’re smaller than us, you make less noise and know this station. You probably know a room or two were you can get the materials.”

That sounded like a good plan. Well, it could be worst.

Three days later you were wandering in the hallways, looking for pieces of junk to fix the shuttle. You also kept an eye open for fuel supply, that could always be useful. One this dead station, only your footsteps echoed and you weren’t walking loudly. The alien hadn’t shown itself since a while, you swore you heard it crawling over your head time to time. You opened the access door to a maintenance room. You had recovered a few tools here the day before and you spotted more interesting stuff. It was logical to come back. You looked in a chest, seeing exactly what you were looking for. Focused in your task, the back of your neck prickled, alerting you someone was behind. You stopped all your movement and looked over your shoulder. There it was, standing on top of his 8 feet, looming over you. Its head tilted on the side and pressed its forehead against yours.

“Oh hey big guy.” You greeted it. “Thanks for the last time.”

It nodded, as it understand you. Damn, this species was probably wiser than you thought. “So, okay, I don’t know if you really get what I mean, but could you not kill a few of my friends that are left?” 

It hissed. “I guess that’s a no. I also guess there’s no point in asking you why you don’t kill me.”

It made something close to a shrug. When it wasn’t trying to kill everyone it looked rather funny. You returned at your research, packing your small backpack with junk. You knew it was looking at you, watching your every movements. Your bag full, you closed the chest and turned on your heel. The xenomorph was lay down. Its head lifted a little has you stood up. You weren’t sure if you should stay or leave. Stay would be nice. You really enjoyed being with the creature. Your radio startled both of you as Parker’s voice came in.

“(Y/L/N), is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yes. I found what I was looking for. I just want to check something and I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright don’t wander too long. Who knows where’s that alien might be right now. Be careful.”

“Yes, sir.” If only he knew. You smiled to the xenomorph. It kept watching you looking on the shelves of the room. You weren’t exactly sure what you were looking for now, maybe just sometime far away as possible from everyone? Wasting your time in the calm and dark. Also, the longer you stayed with the creature, the best it was for the marine to complete the repairs. In a way, you were helping the others while also having good time. Speaking of which. You bent down to look under the shelves, who know what treasure there could have here. At the same time, you felt something bumping on your butt. You turned your head to see the alien’s hands on each side of you.

It wasn’t actually bumping on you, it was humping on you! You gulped hard. Your mind quickly ran all the possible outcomes. No one was really expecting you soon, they all knew that you had to be careful so it meant it could take time before you come back. On top of this, you have been contacted by your team a few minutes ago. No risk of anyone to come looking for you right now. In other words, you could go on. You pushed your butt against it. Even through the fabric of your clothes, you felt a bulge. The alien softly snarled, humping a bit more. You thought it would be easier to turn on your back and slide down your pants, but when it saw you moved, it pressed his claws on your shoulder. Pinned and hold you against the floor, you had hard time to move. “Come on, I just want to help.” You pouted. With an awkward reach, you undid your pants, with the tip of your fingers, you slided down the clothes that covered your core. That was quite the exercise. Although, now you could feel its skin against your bare skin. It gave you the sensation of very soft leather. Weird, but not that bad. The xenomorph humped on you on more time, it wasn’t a bulge anymore. It was the shape of a real dick, pushing on your entrance. All the alien did was teasing, so to speak, you already felt the wetness between your legs. You kept having mixed feelings about all of this. It was so wrong, at the same time to be what you wanted. “ _Maybe I just need to relax. Yeah, that’s it. Relax, (Y/N). Deep breath and rela…_ ” Your thoughts were interrupted by the tip of its dick pressing deeper in you. It was bigger than anything you had seen, then again considering how tall it was and how it wasn’t very human, you didn’t really expected anything. Still, it was a surprising feeling. You wiggled your hips. The creature put all its weight on one hand on your back and the other quickly grabbed your thigh. It spread your leg, enough to make stop you from moving, always pushing itself inside with ease. Your heavy breath turned in small moaned as its dick stretched your inner wall. After what felt like an eternity, you felt its dick stop pushing and a knot resting at your entrance. Then, it pulled it back to push out it back in. Its claws digged in your skin as he repeated the move again. Eyes closed, you whimpered when you were full a second time. It was beyond any experience you had before. In no time, the alien found its pace, pounding you hard. Anytime you tried to say something, it always ended up to be more moans or whimpers. The creature was mostly silence, a few soft hiss coming out time to time. This detail didn’t change anything at the pleasure you were experiencing right now. Its hands let go of you and it placed them next you, holding itself on the floor. The xenomorph pushed itself deeper on you, lifting your ass up. The new position allowed it to reach more of your sensitive spot, sending new waves of blissful pleasure. You could felt it in your stomach, that knot forming and was only waiting to released. The knot was tease you, pressing at your entrance, just enough to spreading you a little more but not actually got deep inside you.  
On the back of your neck, the alien’s drool dripped on your skin, reached your hair. God, you gonna be a mess after that. Your fingers desperately gripped the floor, although you need to hold something, clenching your fist was enough. Replacing yourself, you grabbed the xenomorph’s wrists, letting your head rest on the floor. Its mouth next to your ear, his hissing are close to a moan. It turn you on ever more, make you moan louder as the creature thrusted deeper. Its tail wrapped around your waist to hold you closer from its frame. The grip was strong. You opened your eyes wide when the knot finally penetrate you. Stretching you in a painful sensation at first, your body jerked. Once you get use to the new sensation, that knot made you go crazy. It was all your mind was focused on. It only took three thrust to make you come. An orgasm so intense, you had tears in your eyes and whimpered. For a few seconds, the alien stopped, like it was making sure you were alright, before slamming his dick back in. You screamed, your core still sensitive from your climax. At this point, you didn’t care about making too much noise or moaning loud. All you cared about what the xenomorph ravaging you. It only took more thrust before it came. Its claws digged in the metal floor with easy, it let out a deep growl and the knot grew bigger as it filled you with his cum. It was warm and thick. It send you to your second climax.

The alien didn’t removed itself right away. It nuzzled in your neck, a soft purring echoing from its chest against your back. You were catching your breath, slowing coming down from your high. You both remained in this position for, you had no idea how long. You finally felt the knot defeated so it could pull it out. You whined softly, after being so full, you felt very empty. Exhausted, you let yourself fall on the side. The xenomorph laid down next you, in a protective way. “That was… amazing.” You chuckled. You were happy? Odd, but true. You didn’t want this to be over. A crazy thought crossed your mind. Maybe you could stay here with the creature? Maybe you could simply never return to the ‘base’. However, you knew you have to help them. At least for the persons who were worth saving. You let out a sigh. It was time to head back. You pulled your pants up, get up and threw the bag over your shoulder. Your legs were sore, but you could manage to walk back. Unsteady, you made your way to the door, before the xenomorph’s tail wrapped around your ankle. You look over your shoulder.

“I have to go. My… friends are waiting for me.” You explained. It tilted its head on the side. “I’ll come back, I’m promise.”

That small promise seemed to have an impact on it as the creature let go of you. It hissed at you, not in a threatening way though. Then, it went back in the vent system. You found yourself alone again, but with a lighter mind. Even if deep inside, you still couldn’t understand why. Why did you fell in love with such life form?

As you were back to the medical bay, your new hideout, you had forgot about how you looked like. That wasn’t something you put much though in it. Placing your bag on the table, you saw Chambers, always sleeping. The poor woman still had hard time, even after a few days. Yoan walked by, looking at your stuff and you.

“You look like a mess. What happened?” He asked. His tone was dry and without emotion. You gulped. What were you supposed to say? Especially to him…

“I went through narrow, overheated and dirty places. Of course I look like a mess.” You shrugged. The android didn’t asked you more questions, but the look he gave you, send you chills through your body. It wasn’t the look he was used to give you. There was something darker behind it. Whatever was his reasons, you rather like to not know.

****

The repair on the shuttle were progressing pretty well. After one week and half and according to the marines, two more days and you all did be good to go. At the news, you had an heartache. In the past days, during your research to find more pieces or junk, you and the alien had met many times. And also mated many times. You could never get enough of this. Even if those intimates moments made you often late and everyone was asking a lot of questions. Especially Yoan. Even if him and Jenkins had completely left you alone since that night they almost all died, Yoan was acting strange again. He always watching in the distance. It was like he was watching every steps you made, every gestes you did, every words you said. It was making you uncomfortable. That why you rather liked to wander around in this level of the station than stay in the hideout. Thinking that you might be stuck in a shuttle with those guys for who knew how long, you were exactly ready for this. Living the alien behind wasn’t something you were ready either. Once again it was more mixed feelings.

Normally it was your last errand in the station. Gathering necessary supplies. As much as could. You had gathered a few coolant and small fuel tank before. Today, it was to look for more in case you missed some and to be sure you will have enough to everyone until you all reached the closest safest place. Flashlight on, you examined every dark corners, every rooms. It was so dead silent, it made you tense. You knew the alien wasn’t probably really far and would certainly startled you as usual, but you were always that tense. What if you found another human? What if they attacked you? Or will they ask you to save them? Could the shuttle hold more than six persons? So many questions running in your mind and no answer. You made your way on tiptoes. At a junction, you looked to be sure everything was clear. You stepped in the hallway.

“(Y/L/N).” The voice echoed in the empty place. You jumped, your heart beating fast, fear paralysing you for a second. It was Yoan.

“You scared me!” You breathed out after your jaw relaxed, glaring at him. He has the same cold, emotionless gaze. Your annoyance turned into suspicion. Calmly, straight back, never looking away, the android walked toward you. “W-what do you want?” You stuttered. He remained silent, until he was one arm away from you.

“I have been watching you, (Y/L/N). From what have seen, it seems you are hiding something from us.” Nothing was scarier than an robot staring at your directly in the eyes, saying with the calmest voice you ever heard. Because you couldn’t tell if he was angry or worried. You flinched, fear had regained control of your body.  
“What, you put a tracking device on me and have been tracking every single of my movements?” The lack of answer told you that it was what he did indeed. “Why would you do this? What the fuck!”

Yoan made a step closer, you moved a step back. “Because, you have been wondering for a long time in this sector. Once in a while, you remained in the same room for several minutes. One time, you stayed one hour and half. Even in the possibility that you had to hide from the creature, there’s no reason for you to stay in one place for so long.”

“Look, while you and Jenkins are still trying to locate that thing, I’m actually caring for my life and what I do to save my life have nothing to do with any of you. If you think it’s because I know the whereabout of the creature, that’s not true.” You were exactly a good liar, but this could do the try?

“I never implied such statement.” That wasn’t a good thing. He moved another step forward and you felt the wall against your back. You were trapped. “The fact you made a statement like this, might imply that you in fact know where this creature is, do you?”

“Not at all.”

“There’s also another details the other haven’t noticed yet, probably, but I have. Every single time you come back from your errands, you don’t look like the same person. You seems different. And most importantly, it’s funny how you’re always messy.” Your heart was pounding fast in your chest. Your hands were sweaty and your mouth dry. You weren’t feeling safe at all right now. You attempted an escape by sliding on the left. Yoan punched the wall, destroying the metal as it was glass. You yelped.

“I would like to resolve this issues without any more problems. So, (Y/L/N), would care to explain yourself? What were you doing all this time?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you or anyone. I didn’t put anyone in danger, that’s all you need to know. Now, go back in your small lab with Jenkins and let me be.”

You dropped on your knees, crawled and pushed yourself back up to start running. Yoan grabbed the bottom of your shirt, pulling back toward him. You were scared. You really thought he was going to kill you right here, right now. You desperately scanned for a weapon, you had to defend yourself. You kicked him. He let go and you crawled to grab a maintenance jack that was there. The android jumped on you, but you swung the jack on his head. For a moment, you thought you had him. His head twisted in an unholy way, Yoan placed both hands on the side and snapped his neck back in place.

“You have become a danger for your crew, (Y/L/N).” 

Whimpering, tears grew in your eyes, your mind screaming you to save your life. You swung the maintenance jack again, but this time Yoan stopped you. His grip was so strong, you feared he would break your wrist. “Let me go! Please!” You cried.

Yoan gripped you by the hair. He had no expression in his face. The next you knew, your head crashed hard on the wall. It hurted! Then you were pulled back toward the droid and pushed on the wall on more time. The adrenaline rushed in your body, you had to escape before dying, but you were stunned. You internally screamed at yourself to move, do something, but none of your muscled reacted. Yoan threw you on the ground. In a state between consciousness and unconsciousness, you watched him pick the maintenance jack. You screamed for help, but no words crossed your lips. Warm blood ran down your temple, you try to get up without success. Yoan had the maintenance jack over his head and all you waited for was the last impact who will crush your skull in pieces to come. 

It never came. Through your blurred vision, you saw everything. The tall black figure rising behind the android. Claws ready to attack him, tail whipping the air and loud hissing. Yoan had no chance of survive when the tail impaled him in the torso and the inner jaw pierced his head so easily. Droid blood splattered everywhere and his body fell to the ground, motionless. The alien crawled to you, pushing you with his head. You winced when it sent jolt of pain in your head. It moved a step back, watching. You tried to move without success. Dying wasn’t on your planning, but you had no idea how to make it out alive right now. The creature moved you again and you winced more. It was too painful. From a distance, you heard someone calling your name, over and over. There was static in the voice. It was your radio, you had to answer. With difficulty, you succeeded to move your arm up. In the fight, your radio fell a few meters away. Seeing your motion, the alien looked in the direction of the little box. For a brief moment, you thought it would push it toward you, but it did the opposite.

“No!” You whined. “I… I need… it.”

You had enough strength to stretch yourself, but not to crawl to the radio. Your mind was wandering between staying awake and unconsciousness. You had no idea how long the xenomorph stayed with you, but at some point, it lift its head up in a direction before fleeing to the nearest air shaft. 

“ _No! Please don’t leave me!_ ” You implored from inside. In your last moment of consciousness, you saw two persons coming toward you. You heard unclear voices. You couldn’t tell what they were asking you. Your gaze remained on the air shaft. You still saw the creature, watching over and the ones who came to your rescue. It was the last thing you remembered before passing out.

****

_“We can’t leave now! No with her in this condition!”_

_“You said she was stable, how can’t we not take the shuttle now then?”_

_“She’s is stable, but if anything happened during the journey… Here I have access to anything I need. She should consider herself lucky to have survive. I don’t know what happened, but it was violent.”_

The chatter between two persons woke you up. Blinded by the lights, you carefully opened your eyes. You had the sensation of a bad hangover. Headache, sensitive to light, slow moves and no idea what happened. A door opened. You turned your head to see what was going on and you noticed a marine walking out. A woman turned on her heels to face you. It blinked a few time to recognize her.

“Hey.” You let out weakly. You pushed yourself up to sit on the bed. Chambers took your my the shoulders.

“Easy, (Y/L/N), don’t push yourself too fast.”

“How long I was out?” Your mind was getting clearer now. You had vivid memories on the previous events.

“Three days. Although, I’m more surprised to see that you survived such trauma.”

“Yeah, I guess the big headache I have is better than being dead.”

Chambers scoffed. “I’m glad it didn’t affect your humor. However, I would like to know what happened.”  
You took a deep breath and the words came out so easily. Deep inside, you had the feeling that no one would believe that an android would be capable of such thing, it was against its programming, but it was the truth. 

“I see. And I presume the creature who attacked Yoan didn’t kill you, because you were already on the ground, playing dead if I might say.”

“No.” It came out direct without filters. You even surprised yourself. “That alien… It saved me. If it didn’t came, Yoan would have killed me for sure.”

“Yes of course, it saved you, in way. But if you had been standing on your two feets you would have been dead too. Alright, rest a little more while I explain all of this to Parker.”

Left alone with your thoughts, you realized that no matter what you will say, no one will ever believe that such deadly life form was caring with you. It saved you from Yoan. When it pushed your radio away, it was to make sure that someone will found you. You didn’t answered the call, it was obvious they would come looking for you. On top of this, the alien remained with you until they arrived and it let them do what they had. The xenomorph could have kill of them so easily, but it didn’t. You hated the fact you would never knew why it was acting like this with you. You threw the cover on the side, sat on the edge, ready to get up. Your bare feet touched the cold floor, but you didn’t mind. You carefully pushed yourself up. Your head spinned a little as you made one step. A hand on the bed, you made another step, if you could reach the mirror, you will be happy. You had to see yourself, you had to know what damage that piece of scrap did. You felt the one from inside, headache and dizziness. But what about your face? Hands on the skin, you catched your breath and slowly lifted your head. Whoever took care of you, you had some dried blood left in the hair and bandages on your temple. Trembling, you took off the bandage, revealing a scar that was healing. Turning the water on, you began to clear more of the mess that was left, careful to not touch the scar. Once you were satisfied with your work, you found a new shirt in one of the many closet. Slipping it on, you headed out of the infirmary.

You were quite surprised to see only Chambers and Richardson. “Where are the others?” You asked.

“(Y/L/N)! You shouldn’t be out of bed yet!” The woman panicked. “I told you to rest.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. So where are Parker and Jenkins?”

“While you were out, Jenkins found something.” Richardson explained as Chambers forced you to sit on the nearest chair. “Something related to the creature and apparently bigger. He couldn’t say exactly what it was, he had to see it with his own eyes. He had a heated argue with Parker but he gained his cause and they both went to check what it was.”

“Did you get any news?”

“Yup, just when we told them about about you finally waking up. They’re coming, should be there in a few hours.”

You had nothing more to add to the conversation. You excused yourself and retired in what you could call your private room. Unlike the other hideout, it wasn’t separate rooms, it was just a bed hidden behind curtains. Your mind wandered on theories of what Jenkins might have found. Because what it was, it must be important as Parker followed him. Parker wanted to save the rest of you more than anything and now he was back somewhere in the station for the scientist. Could it have been a few more survivors? No, the marine said it was related to the alien. Maybe he found its hideout? More creatures? 

A soft snarl dragged you out of your thoughts. You had no idea how it made its way in, but the xenomorph was standing there, looking at you. You panicked. You gestured at it to get back in the duct. It stand still looking at you, waving your arms and muttering words. When you were close enough, the alien’s tail grabbed you and pulled you closer to it. The xeno closed its arms around you. You were too shocked by the action to say something, your panic vanished. What it wanted? Check on you if you were alright? But another thing that got you worry was the fact that it knew where you were. This meant he could have attack anyone a long time ago in the hideout, but never did. What a strange creature. But you weren’t quite out of trouble. You were both standing in the middle of the room, if someone came in, they would see the creature right away. You took the xenomorph’s hand and dragged it behind the curtain. The alien watched you sit on the bed and tried to also climb to curl up and lay down, but the bed was way too small for both. An idea crossed your mind. Under its gaze, you grabbed the cover, placing it on the ground, got the pillow and pointed the corner. The creature seemed to read your mind and went to curl up in the corner. You sat against it, trying to find a more or less comfortable position like this. Its tail rested on your thighs and its head leaned against your knees. No escape possible, although it wasn’t like you wanted to escape this embrace. You felt safe. Would dare to close your eyes for a moment? Just enjoying the feeling as much as you could?  
Its most certainly what you did as you woke up when your heard the alien growl menacingly. Half awake, it took you a moment to be conscious of your surrounding. Footstep coming closer to you made you jumped back on your feet. If anyone found out about the alien… You jumped out from your hidden place, only to find yourself at a inch close from Chambers. The woman moved a step back gasping at your sudden apparition. 

“You scared me!” She said. 

“Sorry. So what are you doing here?” 

“The boys are back, they want to tell us what they found and what we will do from now.”

You shrugged and followed her. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw the dark silhouette dash to the nearest air shaft. You internally sighed of relief. You crossed the door and you saw the three men sat around the table. They all had the same expression. Whatever Jenkins and Parker found, it wasn’t good. Parker gestured at both of you to sit. 

“Alright, so here’s the thing.” Parker let out as soon as your butt touched the chair. “This creature isn’t alone. We have seen any activity of a second beast, but what we found was…”

“Stop turning in circle, marine!” Jenkins chimed in, more annoyed than anything. Unlike Parker who seemed to weight his words, the scientist did nothing to hide his excitement. “There’s nest! Thousand of eggs, who hold life form. If this the act of one individual, it’s extraordinary!”

“You disgust me…” Parker let out in a breath.

“The methods they use is maybe gruesome, but from a scientific point of view, very interesting.”

“What? What those eggs made off?” You wondered out loud.

“Humans.” Parker said with no emotions. The three of you remained silent. “I don’t know how they do it, but we saw some old and new corpses from humans close, it used many people on the station for this.”

“This station had a population of 1,000 citizens! That’s would be a lot of eggs. But let’s pretend it’s half-half with the few dead bodies we found and maybe some survivors somewhere, 500 still a lot.” Richardson added. 

“I don’t think there’s hope for this place.” Parker finally admitted. It hurted you a little to think that the man who was once optimistic had gave up. “This is why I said we should burn down this place. We kill everything that creature have created.” 

“No! We must retrieve that life form! We cannot destroy it like this!” Jenkins argued. 

“And why not?” Chambers joined the conversation. “I know that our first mission was to study the creature and…”

“Shut up! They don’t need to know more.” The tension in the room was growing stronger. It was time to play fair. 

The major looked grim. “We have been told that this missions was for study the creature and protect you. What are you hiding?”

“They are the perfect killing machine. A weapon like no others. The perfect bioweapons…”

“The Company want to use them as weapon!” You shouted, jumping on your feet, the chair falling on the ground. “Are you nuts?” It wasn’t the one who loved the alien that was talking, but the realistic person in you. “You have seen what they capable of. This specie is more intelligent than you can think. This creature adapted to everything the survivors and marines have done. What make you think they will listen to us?”

“I give to you they are intelligent, but if we could only get one of them, because who know what those eggs really contain, we could extract the DNA and create our own!” You all heard the hit of madness in his voice. Jenkins wasn’t thinking clear anymore. His mind was clouded by the discovery of the nest and the new aspect of the alien. If Chambers was the scientist wise enough to realise their mistake, Jenkins was still sticking to the first order. “So no I won’t let you major. You won’t kill my discovery!”

Jenkins grabbed a bag and ran off. Parker and Richardson went after him, unsure of what to do Chambers and you followed them. In the dark hallway, you lost Jenkins easily. Parker turned to face what was left from the big team that came here. Four people was a pretty small number. But here, in the middle of nowhere, at the edge of your last resort, he came up with his plan. The plan that would put an end to all this hell and save maybe a few survivors until they get back and send more support. Now that they knew what was going on. The nest was located in an independent sector from all the station. What he had planned was to blow up this section, without blowing up the whole station. The nest would be destroyed. But first, he wanted to make sure the alien was also inside, kill two birds with one stone.  
You didn’t knew how to feel about this. You understood his concern and the danger, but you weren’t happy to know that you will have to kill the xenomorph. Thud echoed over your heads. The alien was on the move thanks to Jenkins free run. “We have to trick it to get back to the nest.” Parker ordered, waving at all of you to follow him. 

To destroy the sector, the computer for self destruct was in a room on the main station. The sector was also detachable, which mean it could explode far away from the station. It wasn’t hard to figure out the plan in details. Head for the main computer, initiate the autodestruction sequence, detach the lock and let the module drift away. And as cold as it could sounds, everyone agreed on left Jenkins behind. He was a lost cause anyway. 

You were so lost in your thoughts, you followed who was in front of you blindly. It was only when Parker asked you something that you realized where you were. They bet everything on Jenkins’s fuss to lure the xeno back to the nest. According to the camera, they did right. The senior science officer was in the nest and the alien was crawling on the ceiling. 

“Come on, (Y/L/N) pull the switch!” Richardson screamed at you, bring you back to reality. They had already engage the protocol for self destruction, all that was left was to unlock the sector. 

Your hand on the switch, you froze. You won’t do it. You couldn’t do it. “I can’t, I’m sorry!”

You ran outside the room, in the hallway, to the elevator that would bring you down to the nest. You heard the others yell your name over and over. You even heard their footstep step being as the door closed. You won’t let them kill the creature so easily, you won’t let them hurt it. The door had barely opened, you made your way into the nest. You gasped in surprise. You didn’t expected the door to open directly in it. The place was warm and more humid than where you were before. You gulped, advancing carefully in the dark, avoiding getting to close from the eggs. A dim light was passing through the ceiling giving you some markers. It also showed you vision rather not liked to see. The body of man, half human and cocoon, rotting. You pressed forward, feeling nauseous. You were also impressed by what the creature accomplished in three months, give or take. The whole place was silent. Too silent, you didn’t like that. 

A noise coming from your left startled you, you ended up accidentally touch an egg nearby to hold yourself. The texture was so strange, all slimy and soft, you removed your hand fast. However, curious, you crouched to inspect the thing from closer. From the x on the top to the life form, you swore have seen move inside. A noise caught your attention when the egg opened. You felt on your butt and crawled backward away from it. From afar, you watched small white legs coming out. It gave you the feeling of a huge spider. Despite the lack of eyes, you had the feeling that it was looking in your direction.  
What happened next was so fast, it took you a minute to realise what happened. 

The creature had jumped on you, but at the same time something black pierced through its body. The tip of the tail pinned down the spider-a-like thing on the ground. It screamed in pain, while another hiss echoed. You turned your head to see who saved you. The xeno was growling at the weird creature, which was dead, and then pressed its head against your neck, lowering his growls. You were still under the shock of what just happened, but your brain reminded you why you came all the way down there. Instinctively, you grabbed the xeno’s hand and tried to drag it out of this place. But it pulled you on the opposite direction. “No, you have to get out of here! They’re going to kill you!” You pled. It ignored you, always pull you in the other direction. Deep inside, you hoped Parker would try to stop the self destruction sequence or delay it. With a sigh, you accept to follow the alien throughout the nest. Maybe it had escape plan. The elevator wasn’t the only way in and out. In the big place that was silent, you heard whispers. Oddly, the creature was going in this direction, although you had no idea if it was a coincidence or not. 

You ended up see Jenkins next to an open egg. He was looking at it, most certainly collecting data. He looked up when your foot slipped and you fell face first on the ground. The xeno carefully watched you, as it was wondering if you were okay. “What are you doing here?” Jenkins asked. You noticed his jaw dropping and pointing next to you. “You found it. The alien form!”

The xeno hissed at the man, its tail whipping. You put a hand on its dome and the creature moved back always hissing. Jenkins was amazed. “Y-you can tame it? How?”

“I don’t know, it just happened to be like this.” You said with no emotions. 

“I thought you were a useless civilian, but maybe you could be the key to bring a live specimen to Earth.”

His words hurt more than you expected. He had used you a lot for a useless civilian. “You make me sick.” You let out. “You really are one of those crazy scientists and you’re a disgusting man.”

“What happened is in the past.” He said this with an uncaring tone, you felt rage growing inside you. “Now, we need to work together, so I can finally finish this mission.”

“Fuck off! As if I’ll help you. What’s make you think it wants to go on Earth and be used as some sort of guinea pig? You think it’s a fucking toy?”

“Why are you so defensive of an organism that its only purpose is to kill?” Your cheeks turned red and you felt hot all the sudden. “Since a while you had a strange way to speak of this creature. Try to find reason for us to not kill it. You’re the one who said that it was probably attacking us because we attack it. Were you right? How did you figure this out?”

You weren’t exactly comfortable right now. He turned everything against you, but you knew you could keep the truth for yourself. 

“Simply because… I befriended it.”

“Friend? Interesting. Well, then it would be easier to bring it to Earth like this. Maybe you could stay in a cell with it during the travel… Maybe even after. It seems more docile when you are around.”

The xeno was standing behind you, but hadn’t made a move. You didn’t believe to have so much power over it, the creature was most certainly waiting to see how you will handle the situation. It was wise enough to know if you need help or not. “Alright, I’m growing tired of this childish behavior.” Jenkins let out, pulling out a gun and pointing it at you. “Let’s go now.”

“No.” You didn’t sounded confident, but you weren’t going anywhere with him. You moved a step back, placing yourself behind the creature. The xeno lowered itself in a more protective posture. “If you make one step closer, it won’t hesitate to kill you.” You said this as both a warning and a fact. 

“If I try to hurt you, it will kill me? I think I’m curious enough to try.”

“ _Or dumb enough._ ” You thought. The next thing you knew, a bullet passed close to your face, making you yelp and close your eyes. The xeno reacted so quickly, Jenkins didn’t had the time to know what was happening. When you re-opened them, the creature had already ripped off Jenkins’s face and lacerated his chest. 

**10 minutes before detonation...**

The computer’s voice reminded you that you didn’t had much time left. “We have to go!” You yelled at the xeno, running back to the elevator. But the creature didn’t let you run far away. Its tail wrapped around your ankle making you trip. “No! Now is not the time for…” You didn’t the time to finish your sentence that it grabbed your wrist and forced you to run in the direction it wanted. You were lost. You had no idea what was going on in its head.

**7 minutes before detonation…**

The alien stopped in front a air shaft. It pointed you then the structure. You only guess was that it wanted you to go in. It was you did after it jumped in. In the complete dark, you followed the alien, trusting it at one hundred percent. Its tail was around your arm, a way to no lose you.

**5 minutes before detonation…**

Just as you crossed an intersection, the door shut close behind you and you heard a loud thud. Something told you that if you had stayed a few seconds more, you did be trapped in the sector that just detached itself from the station to drift away. 

**1 minutes before detonation…**

You were now running in the hallway with no specific destination in mind. However, when you passed next to a window, you both stopped to see what was going on. The nest was slowly drifting away, pulled by the gravity of the planet nearby. You weren’t exactly an expert, but you doubt it would crash on the planet before exploding. Also, you weren’t sure if the explosion wouldn’t damage the station, although at this point… 

In the distance, you saw the large and bright explosion. The creature whimpered loudly. It broke your heart to hear it. You didn’t knew what exactly this nest meant for the alien, but it was probably valuable. Could it have been something related to its species? You will never knew. You took its hand in yours. You both remained in silence, watching the debris drifting. The xeno nuzzled in your neck, still imitating sounds close to whine, as it was its way to cry. If the situation wasn’t so terrible, you would find this cute. Stepfoots coming faster dragged you back to reality. You weren’t exactly out of trouble yet. 

“(Y/L/N)!” You heard voices shout. You knew who was looking for you. As much as you wished you could tell them you were fine, the xeno was following from very close. In other words, they found you, they found the creature. You had to flee. Now.

The xeno was always nuzzling against you as you pushed it away, or was trying to. Damn, it was heavy. Your mind was racing to find a way to, at least, hide your big friend, but there was no place you could. “Come, we need to hide you! If they found you…” You were cut by a loud gasp.

You turned your head so fast, you thought you snapped your neck. The three of them were standing there, both marines ready to shoot. “(Y/L/N) move!” Parker ordered you. Of course, you were the only reason why they didn’t opened fire before. You were in the middle. Behind you, the xeno had moved back, lifting itself from all his height, growling. You acted on instinct. You placed yourself between everyone, arms wide open.

“No, don’t shoot! Please!” You found yourself begging.

“Why we shouldn’t?” Richarson yelled. “You have seen what this creature is capable of! Let put an end to it!”

“No, I-I won’t let you!” You saw shock on their face at your statement. “I know what it has done, but… But I can’t let you kill it!”

“Traitor!” 

What followed happened in a blurr. You heard someone screaming something, gunshots, something wrapping around your waist and threw you away. Stunned by your rough landing, it took you a few seconds before regaining control of your body. By the time you pushed yourself back on your hands, you were always hearing the gunshots and shrieking of the creature, in the distance. It was lurking them away from you! You followed the sounds, until everything was silent again. It made you tensing up. Is anyone has died? Who was always alive? Or did no one survived? Your body shaking, you turned the corner of the hallway. You end up in one of those lounges, slash waiting rooms of the station. Nice place to do stargazing, but right now it wasn’t the stars you were looking at. It was the splatter of blood everywhere and three fresh corpses of the two marines and Chambers. The xeno lifted its head and despite the lack of eyes, you swore it was staring at you. It slowly crawled back to you, softly purring this time. A part of you was relieved to know the alien was always alive, another was saddened that it once again had to end on the dead of people. You surprised yourself by your reaction, but after all, after everything you went through, seeing dead bodies was the usual. You began to feel numb toward the whole situation. Sadden, yes. But not caring much, even if you were friends with some. That was life right?

You watched at the xenomorph unsure what to do next. This station was doom to end. There was nothing left for you here. No friends, no family, no loved ones. Only darkness and death. What was the plan now? Stay and wait for your eventual death with the creature or… The shuttle was still ready to go. With a sigh and a slow pace, you walked to the shuttle. The alien followed you, its big hand brushing over yours time to time. On your way there, you stopped to grab a few things that would come handy once you left the station. Who knew when will be your next stop.

As you preparing the shuttle for departure, you couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. The previous month have been something. But the past weeks were even more bigger than this. You never thought you did fall for an alien, as they called the alien. You glanced at the creature over your shoulder. It was looking at the surrounding in a funny way. You couldn’t help but smile. Maybe it was you, but you hardly see a monster in it. After all monsters aren’t always what they seems. 

You turned to face it. “I have not much left here, so… I thought I could just left this place. Would like to join me?” You wanted to make sure that it would okay to follow you. You both lost so much and the creature was the last thing you wanted to lose right now. 

It looked at you, tilting its head on the side. You hoped it understood what you meant. The alien stood up from all its height, towering over you, its tail whipping. You didn’t expected this reaction and suddenly felt worried for your life. You closed your eyes. You refused to reopen them, till you felt something bump on your forehead. You carefully opened on eye, to see the creature head from very close. It let out a purr-like sounds, slowly nuzzling with you. You laughed lightly, relieved. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The door shut and you turned on the engines. It would take a moment before they were ready to go. In the meantime, you took the time to change yourself, under the watch of the alien. It hitted you all the sudden. You hadn’t felt so much peace in so long. It was great. It was like you let all your problems behind and will began a new life. A new life filled with you had no idea what, but most certainly adventure and the unknown. As long as you were with the creature, you didn’t mind. 

“Well, I just thought, if I have to be stuck with you for a while, maybe we should find you a name?” You smiled, just has the shuttle left the station to venture in dark space.


End file.
